The present invention is related to trolling devices for controlling movement of a fish lure or bait at the end of a submerged hook line.
Various devices have been known for attachment to trolling lines that control the depth and trailing characteristics of the bait. However, all known forms of such devices trail in a substantially straight line behind the boat, or at best an unpredictable zigzag motion coupled with a spinning motion that can twist the hook line and trolling line.
It is desirable to expose the lure or bait over as large an area as possible and, further, to cause motion of the lure or bait that will attract fish and entice them to bite. It is also desirable to obtain such a trolling device that will produce a uniform, back and forth "zigzag" path for the bait to follow that is predictable and easily detected by the fisherman.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,476,139 to J. R. Bingham discloses a finned lure titled "Fishing Bait". The apparatus includes two intersecting planar pieces of sheet material forming vertical and horizontal intersecting fins. As the "bait" is pulled through the water, it is said that the fins will cause the plate to wobble slightly from side to side, but prevent the plate from rotating. The motion imparted is said to be similar to the darting motion common to small fish. This device is intended for use primarily as a "lure" that is mounted directly to the hook, rather than between a trolling line and hook line for the purpose of guiding the hook line in a zigzag path of predetermined amplitude. In fact, the back and forth darting motion of such a device can vary only slightly from the towing path.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,863 to J. J. Magill discloses a trolling planer. This device is adapted to interconnect a trolling line with a bait line for the purpose of maintaining the bait at a desired depth behind the boat. It includes laterally outward projecting "vanes" that function to hold the device on a selected plane as it is being pulled along. Relatively narrow diving fins are provided at rearward edges of the vanes that function to cause downward movement of the planer as it is being towed through the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,522 to Thomas discloses a fishing lure with outwardly projecting "facets" that are angularly oriented relative to a mounting aperture for the fishing line to impart spinning motion to the lure and a "corkscrew or helix" path through the water as it is being pulled along.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,727 to Flanders discloses an adjustable, self-regulating trolling device. This device is a form of "diver" that adjusts itself to maintain a selected depth. It is attached between the trolling line and hook line for the purpose of maintaining a straight path for the bait at a selected elevation below the water surface. A horizontal plate is used to maintain the depth of the device while an upright rudder maintains the position of the bait behind the towing vessel.
Of the above patents, none disclose a device that will produce a predictable, variable pattern "zigzag" movement of the lure or bait, without spinning or twisting the line while doing so.